Parking installations are known comprising a metal frame containing housings for individual automobiles and a member for transferring said automobiles from an entry station to the individual housings and from these to an exit station, which can coincide with or be separate from the entry station.
Such installations have been proposed based on the most varied sizes, configurations and operating principles, and have not only solved the problem of the intensive parking of a large number of automobiles but have also solved the problem of optimizing the capacity of the installation for the particular space available.
However these known installations have all proved unsuitable for small-scale use, ie in the case of a very small number of automobiles (generally from two to six), in that the various components are not utilized to a satisfactory extent and therefore result in an excessive cost per housing, ie per parking unit.